memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel
List of unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel. 23rd century Barracks leader The barracks leader was a Human commander at Starfleet Academy. In 2258 of an alternate reality, when Earth received a distress call from , the barracks officer was charged with informing the cadets of their assigned starship. After completing the announcement, he was approached by James T. Kirk, who wanted to know why his name had not been called. The barracks leader informed Kirk that he was on academic suspension until the Starfleet Academy Council made a ruling regarding Kirk's reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) Barracks officer This female Starfleet officer was working at Starfleet Academy in 2259 of an alternate reality. She assigned several cadets to their ships including and wished them good luck. ( ) Cadets (2250s) These Starfleet cadets served in Starfleet in 2258 of an alternate reality. Some of them watched the hearing of James T. Kirk at the Starfleet Academy in which he was confronted with and his try to cheat at the Kobayashi Maru scenario. Later they were gathered and informed about the attack of by the Romulan Nero and his starship Narada. Then they were assigned to several starships. ( ) File:Jason Michael Johnson, Star Trek.jpg|''Played by Jason Michael Johnson'' File:David Narloch, Star Trek.jpg|''Played by David Narloch'' File:Kristine Fong, Star Trek.jpg|''Played by Kristine Fong'' File:Starfleet cadet, Jeff Boehm.jpg|''Played by Jeff Boehm'' File:Female alien starfleet cadet.jpg|''Played by Sufe M. Bradshaw'' File:Starfleet shuttle cadet with cap.jpg|''Played by Bertrand Roberson, Jr.'' File:Tall alien cadet during hearing.jpg|''Played by Jeff Chase'' File:Starfleet cadet 1, alternate reality.jpg|''Played by Ravi Valleti'' File:Starfleet cadet 2, alternate reality.jpg|''Played by David Rodriguez'' Councilmembers These Starfleet officers were part of the Starfleet Academy council in 2258 of an alternate reality. They attended the hearing for cadet James T. Kirk and later also his promotion. ( ) File:Councilmember 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Rico E. Anderson'' File:Councilmember 2 2258.jpg|''Played by Woody Porter'' File:Councilmember 3 2258.jpg|''Played by Errik Tustenuggee'' Shuttle officer This shuttle officer initially refused to allow to board the shuttlecraft Gilliam, bound for the , as the cadet, though visibly quite ill with an infection from a Melvaran mud flea bite, was on academic suspension at the time. He relented, however, after Doctor insisted that, while Kirk was not cleared for duty, he was, and, as his attending physician, his authority granted by Starfleet medical code to remain with a patient in his care (in truth McCoy had infected Kirk himself for the express purpose of invoking this regulation) overrode Kirk's grounding. ( ) Stenographer This Human woman served as stenographer for the Starfleet Academy council in the 2250s. She was present when James T. Kirk was accused cheating at the Kobayashi Maru scenario test and also later during Kirk's promotion. ( ) Teachers and instructors These Humans worked as teachers and instructors at the Starfleet Academy in the 2250s. They were present during James T. Kirk's hearing and also when Kirk was promoted to captain. Some of them coordinated the cadet assignments in Hangar 1 after the distress call from Vulcan. ( ) File:Starfleet instructor 2258 1.jpg|''Played by Joyce Lasley'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 2.jpg|''Played by Rahvaunia'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 3.jpg|''Played by Rick Ituarte'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 5.jpg|Vulcan Played by Barbara Keegan Test administrators These test administrators were Human members of Starfleet who supervised Starfleet Academy's Kobayashi Maru scenario in 2258 of the alternate reality. They oversaw 's third attempt at taking the test and were baffled by his carefree, whimsical attitude towards the simulation. They were further confounded when, after a brief interruption in the simulation's computer, Kirk beat the simulation, becoming the first cadet to do so. Unbeknown to them, Kirk had installed a subroutine into the computer, altering the conditions of test to make it possible to win. ( ) File:Kobayashi Maru test administrator 1.jpg|''Played by Reggie Lee'' File:Kobayashi Maru test administrator 2.jpg|''Played by Jeffrey Byron'' 24th century Academy commandant The academy commandant was a Bolian Admiral that was approached by Admiral Leyton in 2373 regarding the use of Red Squad to assist the Starfleet takeover of the Federation. The Commandant initially thought it was a mistake to use them, but later admitted that they performed their mission admirably following its success. Captain Benjamin Sisko contacted the Commandant regarding a transporter log that was found following the operation. The commandant thanked Sisko for pointing out the oversight from the cover-up, cautioning that he did not want anyone from Red Squad to get in trouble for their actions. ( ) Academy range officer The Academy range officer was the officer in charge of the Academy Flight Range, located near Saturn. The team navigator of any group of cadets using the Flight Range is responsible for filing a flight plan with the Academy Range officer before any flight exercise. ( ) Cadets (2368) These Starfleet Academy cadets attended the Starfleet Academy in 2368 during the inquest into the death of Nova Squadron cadet Joshua Albert, presided by superintendent Admiral Brand. Some of them attended the hearings and some passed Captain Picard, Wesley Crusher, and Boothby in the Academy gardens. ( ) and six unknown performers. |They filmed their scenes on Monday on location at the Japanese Garden at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.|A scene extended with a matte painting from "The First Duty" was later re-used for the fifth season episode , also featuring several of the cadets.}} File:Starfleet academy cadet 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by D. Turner'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Brian Bennett'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hwang'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Kamilyn Kaneko'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by R. McDowell'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 7, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 8, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 9, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 10, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 11, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 12, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 13, 2368.jpg Peliar Zel cadet This Peliar Zel native was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. She was present during the hearings overseen by Admiral Brand concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert and was also seen talking to a fellow cadet on the Academy grounds. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "female alien cadet" on the call sheets. Bale filmed her scenes on location at the Japanese Garden on Monday and is listed as "Alien Cadet" on the call sheet.|Both uniforms were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Bale was misspelled as "Layise Bale" on the name tag and Britton as "Cigi Brihen". }} File:Peliar Zel cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Peliar Zel cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Louise Bale'' Relaxing cadet This Starfleet cadet was sitting under a tree but at the flowers in the garden of the Starfleet Academy in 2368. Boothby was angry about his careless behavior and shouted him away. ( ) .}} Teachers (2368) These four Starfleet Academy teachers were present furing the hearings of the Nova Squadron in 2368, presided by superintendent Admiral Brand. ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Starfleet academy teacher 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hal Donahue'' File:Starfleet academy teacher 2, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 3, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 4, 2368.jpg Track and field coach This coach trained the decathlon team while B'Elanna Torres was a cadet. They were furious at Torres for quitting the Academy. ( ) Vulcan cadet This Vulcan was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. He was present during the hearings overseen by Admiral Brand concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert. ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} Wheelchair teacher This woman was one of Jean-Luc Picard's teachers at the Academy. She had been confined to a wheelchair since birth. ( ) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Academy personnel